The Remains of the Witch
by whitlighterleo
Summary: The White Witch has been dead for about six months but her army is still trying to take over Narnia. Only the Witch's closest allies know about her wand that Edmund destroyed during the battle.


It has been less than six months after Aslan killed The White Witch and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had taken the throne as king and queens of Narnia

It has been less than six months after Aslan killed The White Witch and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had taken the throne as king and queens of Narnia. Aslan left them in charge of Narnia when he left to go back to his kingdom.

The last couple of months have been anything but celebratory. The four kings and queens have been more than busy keeping the rebellions under control. They were bug uprisings but just the left over forces from The Witch's army. Now that they knew that Aslan was gone they were trying to retake Narnia. The goblins were the first to attack two months ago. Then a month ago, the giants up rose but when one of the giants were injured they all retreated.

At the castle Peter was looking at the map studying the locations of the white witch's fallen allies. Edmund was at his side helping strategize.

"Well, we can assume that the goblins had learned their lesson and won't try another revolt," said Edmund pointing to the goblin village.

"We're not out to punish them, Ed. They are still citizens of Narnia-" started Peter but was interrupted by Ed.

"They have to be punished. They're going against us and against Narnia. And if they are going against Narnia they are going against Aslan themselves."

"But we still have to take into account that they are Narnian citizens. Anyway back to the map. Do you think that the giant are done with or do you think that they will attack again?" asked Peter.

"Can't be sure. And it's not all of the giants it's just some of them. Most of them just went with the other Giants. We should keep them in consideration for the time being," said Edmund.

"Now who else do you think is going to remain loyal to the witch?" asked Peter.

"I think that-" started Edmund but the doors to the royal hall opened revealing Susan and Lucy with a rolled up scroll.

"Peter! Edmund!" yelled Lucy and the two boys turned around and saw them coming towards them.

"Susan…Lucy, what are you doing here? What's that?" said Peter pointing at the scroll," said Peter.

"That's why we're here. This scroll comes from the West and brings bad news," started Susan but Lucy finished.

"The Minotaurs are attacking a town just on the outside of the forest," said Lucy.

"And there have also been reports of the giants coming down from the Northern Mountains," finished Susan.

"Well, I think that answers our question Ed," said Peter looking at his brother. Edmund just nodded his head, "Who do you want, Giants or Minotaurs?"

Edmund sighed, "I'll take the Giants." Peter looked disappointed.

"Fine. But I get the centaurs."

"Deal," said Edmund, "Then I get the griffins." Peter nodded his head. Peter and Edmund turned back to face Susan and Lucy but found that they were already at the Hall door.

"Boys," said Susan as the two sisters left the room. Edmund rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Let's get ready for battle then. Shall we?" said Peter heading over to one of the many mounted around the wall.

Peter pushed the plate in and a door opened in the wall. The door led to a set of stairs which led to the underground treasure room. As soon as both of them set foot on the first step the passage closed behind them. When they reached the last step they took a right turn into a second room with stone archway landings with another door opposite the entrance. There were four stone manikins each containing armor or protective outfits. Underneath the fourth manikin there was a square cupboard that contained a Lucy's Fireflower potion. Swords, shields and more weapons were on the left next to the armors and Susan's bow and arrow along with Lucy's knife was on the right.

Peter and Edmund put on their armor and proceeded to get their weapons. Peter took two swords and a crossbow. Edmund took a sword, a tightly strung bow and arrow, and a slingshot. Peter held back a laugh when he saw the slingshot, but he knew Edmund must have a plan with that or he would not have grabbed it. They left the room to enter the treasure room where both of them look around and a scroll. Then they left the treasure room and went into the royal hall once again.

As soon as the door closed behind them they left the castle and proceeded to the stables where they mounted their horses. They paused on leaving the stables where they Peter said, "Here we go again."

"Yeah, have fun with the minotaurs," said Edmund sarcastically.

"Hope you don't have trouble with Cyclopeses when dealing with those giants, Ed," responded Peter. Then they wished one another luck and parted for their battles.

_To Be continued..._


End file.
